


my backbone is paper thin

by lipbitelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Office AU, Top Louis, slight BDSM, slight exhibitionism bc they fuck in an open office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipbitelarry/pseuds/lipbitelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a major fashion designer and he recently discovered that he hates attractive receptionists that bring bananas for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my backbone is paper thin

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before but i edited a few things, please feel free to look it over and give feedback (:

As Louis Tomlinson walked into his office and was faced with with the ever present smirk of Harry Styles, he came to a conclusion. 

Receptionists suck. 

Also, never let Liam hire anyone, ever again. 

Louis was huge in the fashion industry and his whole job is a shit ton of pressure and still, he hardly gets stressed about it. Harry Styles manages to stress him out. 

Which, is admittedly impressive, but that doesn't make it okay that Louis can't properly function around him. 

"Hello, Mr.Tomlinson, I've a few messages from people that called for you after you'd left," this would be okay, hell, it would be great because no other receptionist has done that for him. What makes it total shit is the fact that Harry speaks an octave lower than he normally would and he's undressing Louis with his eyes. 

Louis really wants to grab him by his tie, lead him into his office, bend him over his desk, & spank him. Instead he gives a kind smile, replies with a short "thank you, Harry," and is on his way

As he walks into his secluded office, he shuts the door, adjusts his semi, & drops the notepad with the messages that Harry wrote for him. 

-

It's only lunch and his day has been awful. Harry had dropped by, deep throating, and moaning at the feeling of it. 

He came by for an actual reason too, Louis' sure of it, but. He was deep throating a fucking banana for christs' sake! Surely that's not fair. 

When mentioned sex-on-never-ending-legs-banana-boy leaves, Louis requests that he informs the entire office that he isn't to be bothered for at least thirty minutes. 

Soon enough, he's on his laptop (with the incognito tab open, because this is the laptop that his work gave him. Yes, he is the boss, he still thinks he should retain some class, thank you very much.) looking up 'twinks bent over and forced to take it'.

(He refuses to be judged. At least he doesn't get off on worm kink.) 

Once he finds a good, long video, he starts palming himself. He's still slightly hard from imagining Harry deep throating him and choking on his dick, so it doesn't come as a surprise when he's fully hard and leaking in a matter of minutes. 

Unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, Louis grabs his hard member and gasps at the contact. He's stroking himself in time with the man in the video, imagining that the twink all dolled up in lace lingerie, is Harry and he's the man who's almost mercilessly fucking into the twink. 

As he thumbs over his slit, spreading precum down the length of his cock, he wonders what Harry's hands would feel like on his dick, if his hands would feel rough and callused or smooth and soft. 

He can feel himself getting close and he's so far gone in his mind, imagining Harry, that he ignores the porn completely. He wants Harry bent over his desk, wants to finger him and rim him until he's crying. He wants Harry to scream his name. 

Louis feels the heat coiling in his groin and he thinks of Harry, tears streaming down his face, so desperate for his cock, calling him daddy—

It's then that Louis cums with a groan, forgetting he's still in the office. He half-heartedly tries to wipe the cum off of his prick and tuck himself back inside his trousers without getting white stains on the black pants. (It's harder than he thought it would be)

-

He ends up having to call Liam, his assistant, to bring him clean clothes. That is an awfully awkward conversation. Turns out, Liam doesn't believe him when he swears that it's yogurt all over his clothes.

Oh well. 

-

It's a few hours later, after Louis has been trying (and failing miserably) to not focus on the unfairly attractive person that happens to reside just past Louis' door. The person that Louis /wanked/ to. 

Louis swears he can see his laugh from where he's sitting and— what? That doesn't even make sense. This boy is really fucking him up. 

He's searching for something to do when a pile of messily scribbled notes catch his eye and he thinks that he should probably call people back and all that. 

He really hates people. 

It takes Louis an embarrassingly long time to figure out that these aren't in fact, phone messages. 

The first one appears to be a grocery list stating that someone needs: A new 9" dildo, grape lube (Louis cringes at that because strawberry is obviously the best flavoured lube.), and milk. 

Huh. 

The next note is a to do list from the looks of it. This person does have quite the busy schedule: wake up, feed cat, eat, go t work, get louis' numbr, get Lou t fuck me. 

And. Wow, how hard would it really be to include the 'e' in number and the 'o' in to?

And who wrote this? Surely it can't be Harry because, because. Well, because Harry is gorgeous and smart and way out of Louis' league. He just knows that it isn't Harry's but he should maybe return these and see how Harry reacts. 

Just in case. 

-

He waits until everyone else in the office is gone (aside from Harry and himself, obviously.) and he strides up to the reception desk. He isn't nervous at all, nope. Not one bit. He's Louis Fucking Tomlinson he's a top notch fashion designer and he didn't get where he is in life by being nervous around attractive people.

It's not until Harry turns around with those gorgeous blow job lips and his sparkly eyes and that stupid curly mess he calls hair that Louis realises exactly what he's about to do and how nervous he is. 

He really hates Harry Styles. 

"Hello, Mr. Tomlinson!" Harry exclaims, like he's actually pleasantly surprised that Louis is here, keeping him at work when he was just about to leave. 

Louis doesn't trust this. No one is that nice. 

"Hi, Harry. Those messages you have me this morning, I, erm, i don't think they were meant for me." his cheeks absolutely do no flush red as he hands over the papers. Nor does his heart flutter at the confused then slightly horrified look that Harry has when he finally reads them. 

"Oh. No, you're right those weren't for you,"

"Yeah, figured,"

And this is awkward. Really awkward. 

"They're— uh. They're mine," Harry's never been good with awkward situations and he doesn't know why but apparently his mouth and brain thought it was appropriate to say that. 

He looks down until a petite hand is forcing his chin up and he doesn't have a chance to be startled at how close Louis is, because he's got pretty pink lips on his red ones. 

It's desperate and messy and god, Louis really needs this boy to be spread out for him right now. 

"My office," is all he says before grabbing the receptionists loose tie and dragging him into the office. 

He wastes no time with more kissing, going straight to ripping off Harry's clothes. Next, his own. 

"Want you so badly, could tell you wanted me to fuck you. You're such a cockslut for me, yeah?" and this is great. He's going to get to bend Harry over his desk just like he imagined this morning. 

"Yes, just for you, daddy. Such a cockslut," then Harry stiffens, realising what he just said, but it only turns Louis on more. 

"Daddy? Want me to be your daddy, babe?" 

"Yes, please daddy. Want it so much,"

"How about you get on your knees and make daddy feel really nice, yeah?" now Louis' kind of nervous because that sounded too much like an order. Too bossy. What if that's not what Harry likes?

Harry moans though. Dropping on his knees faster than Louis thought possible. He feels Harry's soft tongue slide along his sensitive head and groans. Harry looks too good like this. His hair's a mess from where Louis grabbed it earlier, eyes blown and slowly getting glassier as he takes Louis all the way down. Fuck, his cheeks are so hollowed out and Louis' pretty sure this boy was born to suck cock. 

"Fuck my mouth," is what Harry says as he pulls off for maybe two seconds before opening his mouth as widely as he can and crossing his hands behind his back. 

This boy is going to be the death of Louis. 

Harry doesn't have to ask twice though because now Louis' fisting his hair and thrusting into his mouth.

Louis doesn't think he's ever encountered such a sinful mouth. Harry's flattened tongue is gliding up and down the underside of his dick and all the sensitive veins that are located there. He almost comes when Harry groans, the vibrations getting to he too much, so he pulls off, much to Harry's dismay. 

"Was I not good enough?" he frowns, his voice sounding properly fucked out (Louis grins), he was trying his hardest. He's just nervous because Louis' so pretty and he wants to be everything for him. If only for a night. 

Louis thinks he looks so adorable at that moment. Too adorable for someone who was just choking down his prick like it was nothing.  
(Like, Louis knows he isn't the biggest, but honestly, he's eight inches and fairly wide and he knows that that can't be so easy to have in your mouth okay).

"Aw, baby. You were perfect. Daddy just didn't want to come yet. Want to have a bit more fun with you." then, on a second thought he adds "if that's okay?" because he's pretty sure Harry wants this but he doesn't want to seem like he's forcing him into anything. 

Harry nods though, so Louis grins. 

"Bend over the desk for me baby. Show daddy your little hole," Harry stands up and follows Louis directions, knees noticeably shaking. 

Without so much as a warning, Louis shoves his pointer finger up Harry's hole, only to find he was slightly loose. He doesn't pay mind to Harry's tiny yelp of pain, instead wondering who had fucked Harry. 

"So loose, you're such a slut aren't you? Who else have you let fuck you?" he tries not to come off as jealous, just dominant. Maybe it doesn't work. 

"No one," Harry whimpers. And that just won't do.

Harry feels the sharp sting on Louis smacking his exposed arse, dangerously close to his rim. Then Louis' cool breath is in his ear.

"Don't lie to daddy. You're loose like a fucking whore," Harry wishes he felt bad about loving being called a slut and a whore, but y'know. C'est la vie and all that shite. 

"F-fingered myself, daddy." Harry pants. He's so hard why can't Louis just fuck him already? "'S thinking of you. Thinking of you fucking me until I cum over and over again," he takes a second to breathe because Louis' just so close and he can feel his dick in between his arse cheeks and it's so close, but so far. "Please, daddy,"

Louis' monetarily stunned. Harry is a naughty little boy, that's for sure. 

"Don't even need prep," Harry pleads and, okay. This boy is insane and Louis loves it. 

"Sure thing, sweet heart." fondly, he looks at the boy, spread out before him. Ready to let Louis claim him. 

He spits in his palm and lathers dick with it the best he can because he doesn't have lube but he really doesn't want to hurt Harry. 

Making sure that he's as slick as possible, he nudges his head inside of Harry. He tries to ease in slowly, but Harry is so fucking tight around his cock and it's almost suffocating so he ends up thrusting his whole length in, mostly all at once. 

Harry. Isn't. Even. In. Pain. 

He looks as though he's enjoying this maybe even more than Louis is. 

"Fuck, daddy! God you're so big. Full me up so well. Fuck me harder, make it hurt, make me. Please, im yours daddy. Make me yours," Harry's screaming and loud and fuck, it takes everything in Louis to not come right them and there. 

He'll do what Harry wants, but first he needs to find the spot inside Harry that will render him speechless. 

Hoisting up Harry's hips, he thrusts up an he knows he's found Harry's prostate because Harry actually screams. A high pitched squeal of pure ecstasy. 

"Nngh, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy," Harry babbles. 

Louis takes it as his queue to fuck as hard as he can into Harry, reaching around to grab his neglected cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

"That's right. Daddy's got you, only daddy can make you feel this good, remember that,"

Louis' close, but apparently Harry was closer because Louis claws down Harry's nipple with his one free hand and then he can feel Harry's warm, sticky seed all over him. 

Harry's clenching around him and it's just so goddamn tight and now Harry's licking at the cum on his hand and Louis physically can't hold back. 

He comes harder than he has in ages and whether that's due to his lack of sexual activity or the tightness of Harry Styles' arse, no one will ever know. Louis then slumps against Harry, worn out and blissed. 

When Louis regains actual feeling in his legs, he pulls out and kisses Harry's back when he sees him wince. 

Harry turns around and looks awkward. Like he doesn't know if he's supposed to stay or go or discuss this maybe? 

Fuck, Harry just slept with his boss. 

"Louis, I just slept with my boss," 

"Thanks for telling me, love. Didn't notice," Louis chuckles, admiring the blush that adorns Harry's cheeks. "Why don't you come to mine for a cuddle and tomorrow, we can both call in sick and talk this out," he says, a little hesitantly. Because, maybe Harry wanted this to be a one time thing. Harry probably doesn't wank to Louis 24/7 

"That doesn't sound all that bad.." Harry whispers, shyly observing the ground. "At work, should I call you Louis, or Daddy now?" he adds

"You cheeky bastard! You had me thinking you were all shy and bashful!" (Louis thinks the fact that he's cheeky is perfect because at least /someone/ understands Louis' type of humor. 

-

Later, when they're cuddling in Louis' bed, Harry's long arms wrapped protectively around Louis' petite waist, Harry whispers 

"I heard you wanking in the office and came in my pants,"

That's when Louis knew he was definitely smitten with this curly haired shit.


End file.
